phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyle
: "If you want her back, fight for her! I have to leave you now, Prince Rhys. I'll explain why later, if things work out." : — Lyle speaking to Rhys in Shusoran Castle Lyle , known as Lyle La Mirah in the Japanese version, is one of several lead protagonists of the third game of the original series, Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. He renews the feud between Orakians and Layans after kidnapping Maia from her wedding with Prince Rhys at the beginning of the game. Characteristics Appearance Lyle is a tall man with long, light green hair tied in a ponytail. His long, disheveled bangs hang over his face. He wears a brown chest plate with matching brown pants and gauntlets. His bright white cape is fastened to his armor by red brooches. Perhaps as a nod to his carefree nature, Lyle has the appearance of a hermit. He is typically portrayed hunched over and flashing a cocky smile. Personality Lyle is a man with a complicated personality. Although he tries to remain carefree and neutral, he has moments where he will jump into the fray recklessly during the heat of the moment. Not one to remain loyal for the sake of it, Lyle enjoys discovering for himself whether certain people are actually his enemies or allies. As a side effect, however, he has a tendency to leave people uninformed of his snap decisions, which often results in confusion. Doujinshi Information Toyonaka Ozaki expanded on Lyle's character and design aspects in her unofficially published character book featuring the cast of Phantasy Star III. Although she worked as an official character designer for Sega during production of the game, she strongly reiterates throughout the work that the information presented should not be taken as official source material. She merely presents her views from a designer's standpoint based on her recollection of working on the cast. According to Ozaki, Lyle is somewhat of a cynical nihilist that has a tendency to avoid his official duties as prince of the Shusoran kingdom. Laid back in nature, Lyle hates being tied down to obligations, especially those concerning the 1,000 year feud between Layans and Orakians. While he at first considered the war as little more than a nuisance, and the legends about them mere pipe dreams, his views immediately shifted when he discovered his cherished cousin, Maia, disappeared. After an arduous search, he was shocked to find that not only was she hiding away in the Orakian town of Landen, but she was also engaged to marry an Orakian prince. Lyle attempted to talk himself into remaining neutral, telling himself that he would study this Orakian to see if he was worth his cousin's love. This unfortunately did not come to pass, as Lyle, defying his very nature, recklessly jumped into the thick of battle and abducted Maia on her wedding day with the opinion that their union would ruin everything. Ultimately, Lyle would end up supporting both sides. One of Lyle's unique powers is his ability to shape shift. After releasing waves of energy, he assumes his desired shape through his thoughts at the time of transforming. This is evidenced from his battle cry, "I'm a dragon; a DRAAAAAAAGOOOOOON!!!" Although he commonly transforms into a dragon, it is perhaps not the only shape he can assume; merely the form that he prefers in most instances. Ozaki makes a joke connecting this to another Sega game, possibly a nod to the arcade game, Altered Beast. Lyle's unofficial character profile places him at 180 cm which translates to roughly 5' 11" tall, and weighs 65 kg or about 143 lbs. He is 20 years old at the beginning of the game, born on the 9th day of the 9th month in the Alisa III's version of the After Wars calendar system. His hobby is evading his royal obligations. He likes beautiful women and dislikes the barber. A random extra bit of information is that he has a criminal record with the law. Other Appearances Phantasy Star III Adventure Book Of the three adventure titles published by Futabasha for the Phantasy Star original classics, one of them was a choose your own adventure story about Phantasy Star III. Featured on the cover is Rhys and some of his descendants in slightly modified costumes. Depending on the reader's choices, the ending and situations Lyle finds himself in could change drastically from the events of the video game. The game books were only published in Japan. Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. External Sources *Capowski's RPG-Related Translation Junk Drawer *A Gazeta de Algol *Hugues Johnson Complete Guide to Phantasy Star III *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Characters Category:Humans